life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Grant
Professor Michelle Grant is a teacher at Blackwell Academy. She teaches mathematics and science, and Max considers her to be a great science teacher. Michelle knows a lot about the Native American background of the city of Arcadia Bay, and has a secret wish to teach local lore and legends. Personality Michelle is a passionate, wisecracking, intelligent and all around helpful teacher. She is kind to Max and is very approachable. Her students seem to admire her. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Michelle Grant is among the characters who can be seen before Max acquires the rewind. Shortly after Max comes out of the art class, Ms. Grant exits the Science Lab and proceeds down the hallway. She then stops in front of a noticeboard and seems to examine it. When the same situation is repeated later, Max doesn't feel like she can go to Michelle for help when she needs to save Chloe. Michelle is later standing outside the main building of the academy with a petition to stop David Madsen from putting surveillance cameras all over campus. She disagrees with it because she thinks it would make the high school too much like a "high security penitentiary". If Max wants to know about the petition, Michelle can share some history knowledge with her about the local Native American roots of the school. If Max signs the petition, Michelle calls Max her favorite student, but if Max declines to sign it, Michelle says that Max should be concerned. Episode Two - "Out of Time" After Max's eventful morning with Chloe, she enters Blackwell to head to class and is waylaid by Warren who asks for her help in his science experiment. Michelle conducts a chemistry lab practical session with only Warren and Brooke in attendance. After speaking to Warren and choosing sodium, potassium or a lot of potassium (after rewinding time), Max may speak to Michelle to ask more about the outcome of her petition, about Mark Jefferson, the snowfall from yesterday and for help with the practical session. Michelle will then reveal that the chemical that needs to be added for the practical session is actually chlorine. Max may then rewind time and tell Warren to add chlorine instead. Warren will then praise Max for her scientific knowledge and assume a pose with the beaker with purple colored liquid in one hand of which Max may take an optional photo. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" While searching the Principal's office, Max and Chloe can find an email from David Madsen to Michelle regarding her petition. If Max signed her petition, they will also find a letter from Principal Wells to her. If David got suspended, they will find a letter from Michelle telling David that she didn't "need a surveillance system to see that suspension coming." In addition, on an online petition calling for firing David, she encourages the author to take down the page in respect for David's privacy. Episode Four - "Dark Room" While Max and Chloe are on the way to find Nathan's room, they stop in front of the dormitory, to check if Nathan is inside his room. Michelle sits on a bench with Samuel, talking friendly with him. Samuel mentions dead birds and Michelle says: "As I scientist I'm fascinated, as Michelle Grant I'm worried." When Max speaks with Michelle, she says that they were just talking about Max. She goes on and Max can ask her about Nathan, Kate and the recent events. If Max mentions Kate, she can bring up the Prescotts or Principal Wells. When Max brings up Nathan, Michelle says she tried to help Nathan once but his father didn't appreciate that. If Max mentions the recent events, she can mention the dying animals or Prophecy and afterwards talk about time travel or the Tobanga. Michelle explains the recent events with mankind's missing knowledge, she says that our planet is changing but it is not mystic and that nothing is beyond science. Episode Five - "Polarized" She appears in the diner sequence of Max's nightmare, sitting at the same booth as Principal Wells. In the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, she is presumed to have died in the storm. Memorable Quotes Gallery Grant-ep1-exitclass.png|Michelle Grant exiting the science lab ("Chrysalis") Grant-ep1-noticeboard.png| Michelle near the noticeboard ("Chrysalis") Grant-ep1-petition.png|Michelle outdoors ("Chrysalis") Grant-ep1-talktomax.png|Michelle talking to Max ("Chrysalis") Grant-ep2-desk.png|Michelle at her desk ("Out of Time") Grant-ep2-talktomax.png|Michelle talking to Max ("Out of Time") Grant-ep2-frozen.png|Michelle frozen in time ("Out of Time") Grant-ep4-withsamuel.png|Michelle and Samuel on a bench ("Dark Room") Grant-ep4-talktomax.png|Michelle talking to Max ("Dark Room") Grant-nightmare.png|Michelle in Max's nightmare ("Polarized") msgrant-concept-caplain.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain Michelle_Grant_pamphlet.png|Michelle Grant's photo in the school pamphlet Trivia *On a poster by Michelle Grant about surveillance, it says "Don't Let Big Brother Watch You". Big Brother is a character or symbol in George Orwell's novel , which is about Big Brother watching society. de:Michelle Grant es:Michelle Grant pt-br:Michelle Grant ru:Мишель Грант Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Staff Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Staff (Season 1) Category:Female Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Season 1